Scully and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by Hannah43417310
Summary: Scully has a really bad day. But Mulder helps make it better. **NOW COMPLETED**
1. Friday

**_I do not own the X-Files or its characters._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

March 5(Friday) 1999

A.D Skinner's Office 8:30am

Skinner had booked us an early meeting and that meant I had to get up slightly earlier then my normal time. But the world decided that it was just going to turn on me. My alarm clock did not wake me up, so I was already running late. Then the shower was cold and I did not have time to eat breakfast. When I finally got out of my apartment and to the car I left my keys on my counter. I had to go find my landlord and he had to get into my apartment with his set. By that time it was already 7:45am. And then the world could not give me a break so it had to put lots, I mean tons of traffic in the mix. By the time I got to the office it was 8:30am and our meeting with Skinner was at 8:00am. Mulder was already in the meeting with Skinner so I had to look like a fool walking in his office thirty minutes late.

"Hello Agent Scully nice to see you decided to join us this morning."

Mulder sat in the chair in front of him with his hand over his mouth. He was laughing, that man had the audacity to start laughing.

"Sorry Sir, I ran into some traffic this morning."

I hated making excuses, but what was I supposed to say. I walk over and sit in the chair next to Mulder. He looked over at me and was about to burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and gave him the *don't mess with me today look*.

"Can I get on with the meeting now agents?"

"Yes Sir."

I believe he started talking but I really was not listening to a work he was saying.

—————————————————————

Basement Office 9:30am

We had finally finished with that meeting and headed down to the basement.

"Why were you late, did you not sleep in your own bed last night?" Mulder said and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

I looked at him and said "Yes, someone fucked me silly all night long." Or course that was not true. I had not had any 'action' in forever.

He stood there with the funniest look on his face. I walked to my corner of the office and started on the stack of paperwork. The only thing I was happy about today was that I was wearing my new pencil skirt. It was white and went about an inch shorter than my other skirts. Then I was wearing a navy blue button shirt. I figured that since today was not my day why not where something new to lighten my mood.

—————————————————————

Basement Office 11:56am

I was starving and was so happy when Mulder broke the silence to ask me if I want to go out for our lunch break. I knew he was still thinking if I actually went over someone's house last night. He is Mulder why would he not wonder. We decided to walk since the dinner was not to far. When we were seated I knew I should tell him.

"Mulder, look I just had a bad morning. I did not mean to snap at you. And before you ask I was home alone all night."

"Scully...I..."

At this moment the waitress came over and asked for our orders. I was too hunger to care so I got a burger and so did Mulder. When she walked away he looked at me and I looked at him.

"I didn't mean for you to take my comment too personal." He looked down at his hands.

"I know, I just wanted to start this day over as it was. It just got to me today."

The rest of our lunch went much better. We made small talk and went back to the office to finish off the day.

—————————————————————

Basement Office 5:45pm

You know that feeling you get when you just started your period. Well that is what I just felt. With my crazy morning I forgot what date it was. I knew that I could leave now and would be safe once I got to my car. But I just had to leave. I knew I could ask Mulder for help but, I just wanted to get home without any comments.

"Mulder, I am going home. I will see you on Monday." I was just about to go when.

"Oh, I will come with you."

All I could think about what this stupid white skirt. It was later so there would be about no one left In the building. We had just made it in the elevator when I felt it(if you know you know what I mean). I push my back against the wall. I was just going to leave the elevator after Mulder. As long as there was no one in the halls I would be fine. Before I could continue my thought process the elevator made an abrupt stop. At this point in the day I just wanted to scream

At this point I probably already leaked through my underwear and pantyhose. It was a matter of minutes before it is running down my legs.

"Really, all I wanted to do was go home." I was just so done. I just started crying.

"Scully, what's wrong." He pulled me into an embrace. I just sobbed into his shirt. I did not care anymore.

"I-I just wan-wanted to go h-home." Sobs broke through my words as I spoke.

"Scully, but why are you crying."

"Look if I tell you, you can't make fun of me or any jokes." He nodded his head and let me continue. "I just got my... period and I don't have anything. Also with my skirt I just wanted to go home."

He looked at me with caring eyes. He did not what to say so he just pulled me back to his chest. I do not blame him, I don't know what to do either.

"Scully, just take my suit jacket and use your jacket too. It will help for a little while."

"Mulder, no I don't want to stain it."

"No I am serious, take it."

"Do u have an undershirt on?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well I could use my shirt and jacket and then I could just wear your shirt to wear." That is all I could think of at the moment. I knew that my first day of my period was always the heaviest. The longer I wait the more the problem will be uncomfortable. He nodded and started taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular arms. You could see his toned stomach through his thin tank top. I was probably going to start drooling if he did not put is suit jacket back on. He handed me his shirt and turned around to give me privacy. I unbutton my shirt and thrown on the ground and putting on Mulder's shirt.

"Ok Mulder"

He turns around and I sit down of the folded pieces of clothing. He walks over to me and sits down by my side. He puts a arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling more vulnerable than I am used to.

15 minutes later

We sat there in a comfortable silence. Then the cramps started. First it was not bad but then it was really bad. I turn into Mulders shoulder. He senses my discomfort and looks at.

"Cramps" I say knowing his question.

"What do you do to help them?"

"I usually have a heating pad and a carton of ice cream."

He smiles at me and moves me so I am sitting in between his legs. He puts both of his hands on my lower abdomen. I sign in relief as his warm hands cover me like a blanket.

"I'm sorry I never regarded your...'friend' before now."

"Don't be sorry it's not a thing you should regard."

"It is just never a thing I thought about. Well at least that explains the devil Scully each month."

I tilt my head back and smile. We lock eyes and he leans towards me. Our lips lock in a kiss full of love. We pull apart and lock eyes again.

"You know that I love you" he confesses.

"You do?"

"Yes, I always have. Since the day you walked in my office."

"Mulder."

"You are my life Scully, my touchstone."

"I love you too Mulder."

"When we get off this elevator we can go back to your place and watch a movie and eat as much ice cream as your heart desires."

"Why my place?"

"Well one thing is I don't have I cream. I would think that you would want to change and get somethings at your apartment ."

"I never thought of it that way, Mulder."

He smiled and turned into his chest as another shot of pain ripped though me. He kissed my temple and rubbed his hands on my stomach to make friction.

"Sing something Mulder."

"Scully."

"Pleasssseee."

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog

Was a good friend of mine

I never understood a single word he said

But I helped him a-drink his wine

And he always had some mighty fine wine

Singin' joy to the world

All the boys and girls now

Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea

Joy to you and me..."

His voice was soothing and put me to sleep.

Please put your opinions in the comments. If you want me to continue this I can.


	2. Elevator Embarassment

Elevator 6:52pm (Friday)

"Scully...Scully...wake up"

I opened my eyes to see Mulder. His hazel eyes were like an ocean of gold under the elevators lights.

"Mulder, who long was I asleep?"

He looks at his watch"about 40 minutes."

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I got an idea. I was going to try the panels at the top of the elevator. If I can get them open I will be able to climb out. Maybe I could get some phone signal if we are too far away from the top."

I lift my head off his chest so he can get up. He takes his suit jacket and places it under my head. Then he begins his journey. He makes it to the top of the elevator and pushes one of the panels aside. Then he makes it out of the elevator.

"What does it look like up there. Can you see anything?"

"The doors are too far away and there is nothing I can use to scale the wall with." There is a pause and rustling noise. "But I have one bar, I am going to try the police."

He calls the police and all works out they are going to send the fire department. He climbs back down and we resume our original positions.

"What do we do know" I question.

"About us?"

"Well, I love you Mulder."

"I love you too Scully."

"I see that we just play things by ear. If you want to put a label on us I don't mind. But it will forever be just you and me Scully."

"I like the last idea. I just want to keep it between us."

"What about your mother?"

"I will tell her when the time is right."

"How are you holding up?"

"Better, I just want to be home. And get this clothes off."

"I didn't want to say this earlier but, you look really sexy in my shirt."

I look over at him and he had a smirk painted across his face. I smile at his and kiss him on the nose.

"What am I going to do when the firemen get here. I have a big blood stain on my skirt."

"Well you could wear jacket, and it would cover your predicament."He looks in my eyes and knows what I am going to say."And don't refuse my offer. But I could also carry you, and pretend your asleep."

I look at him and give him an eyebrow."But they will know, I just hope Skinner is not there. I will be mortified," I can't even begin to think of the things he will say.

"You know I would do anything to help you with your embarrassment." He took his hand and ran it through my hair and down my cheek.

I really just wish I could teleport home. But that of course is not possible. I just wanted to feel him close, his smoothing sent of aftershave.

"Can you carry me, please?"

"Yes, of course. You can still wear my jacket too. How stained is your shirt?"

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. He picks up my shirt. Even through the dark color of the shirt you can see the river of red. My head falls into his chest.

"What are they going to think when they see a shirt and my jacket full of blood," I know what I have to do but don't want to admit it.

"I know you don't want to tell them, if you don't want to I can."

"No, I will do it. It is better if I tell them maybe they will have something for me."

"Ok, if you need me I will be there."He looked at me with his caring eyes. "I will always be there," he moved his hands to cup my face. He brought his lips to my forehead and kissed his way down to my mouth. He licked my bottoms lip asking for entrance, which I granted. Our toughs battled for dominance.

"Hello anyone down there?!"

Mulder pulled away from my lips and responded, "yes, we are down here."

"There are two of you," he called back.

"Yes, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder," he called back.

"We only have one harness, you will have to cary Dana."

"Thank god," I said too soft for any but Mulder to hear.

They dropped the harness down through the top and fell beside Mulder. He pulled the harness up his legs and onto his shoulders. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style. And then we began our ascend up the elevator shaft. I put my head on his chest and breathed in his sent. The calming musk of his after shave. Before I new it we were at the top with the firefighters standing there holding out his hand to take me. I looked over at Mulder who took the mans hand and pulled us both up. He put me down and took the harness off and started talking to the men. I was pulled aside and was talking to a woman. I then realized that I left the blood stained clothes In the elevator. I did it I told her what happened. She looked at me and told be a story how she leaked though her clothes one day at work. All the men thought she cut herself. Then Mulder came over and placed his hand on the small of my back. He led me over to the car. We rode in a comfortable silence with our hands intertwined on the center console.

**_Will be continued..._**


	3. Ice cream

**Scully's Apartment 9:00pm**

I had fallen asleep on the way to my house. And I next thing I know is I am being carried to my apartment by Mulder. He deposits me on the couch

"Scully, I know you are tired but I don't think you want to stain your furniture."

"Uhh," I drag myself off the couch and move to my bedroom. I get my favorite pair of silk pajamas and new underwear. I get to the bathroom where I turn on the shower and peal my stained clothes off my body. I get in the shower and wash off all the days stress and worry off. But leaving the happiness. I soon settle into my clean clothes and go to the living room. Mulder is sitting on the couch with two bowls of ice cream and 'The Exorcist' playing on the T.V.

"And you thought I would forget," he smirked at me.

"Aw, Mulder you really didn't have to."

"But tonight I am taking care of you. You can not refuse"

I sit down next to him and eat my ice cream and watch the movie. When the ice cream bowls have been scrapped clean Mulder lays on his back across the couch. I lay on top of him with my face to his chest. He begins to rug small circles around the small of my back. I once again fall asleep, but this time it is with not worries or stress. I am happy and content, I have Mulder and Mulder has me.

**Finished**

**_Sorry this chapter is short but thought is was the right way to end it. _**

**_Please comment anything, would love constructive criticism._**


End file.
